monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Zipangu
are geisha-spidergirls native to the Zipangu region]] Zipangu, also known as the Kingdom of Fire and Kingdom of the Sun, is a region in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia world with a distinctly Japanese flavour In fact "Zipangu" is an ancient real-world alternative name for Japan. Described as an "extremely small island country" Monster Girl Encyclopedia I; Zipangu, Kingdom of the Sun far away in the east of the world, Zipangu is home to many comparatively peaceful monster girls who coexist with humans in mixed settlements. While aggressive factions still exist, both on the human and monster sides, the region in general is a lot less rape-frenzied than the Order's continent. Although the monsters (or "yokai") of Zipangu respect the Demon Lord, they look to their own affairs and do not contribute to the Demon Army. Nevertheless, the passive effects of having many monsters in one place for prolonged periods of time means that parts of the region constitute bright green demon realm World Guide 2; Demon Realm Handbook. Overview The humans of Zipangu do not worship the Chief God, instead mostly believing "that the divine is present in all things". There are even instances where some mamono are worshiped as gods, by both human and mamono worshippers. The Ryu and Inari are common targets for such faiths. Even on occasions where the human man is pursued by a mamono that's seeking a husband, most of these instances turn out to be much less violent. In fact, many such attacks end with the mamono becoming a devoted wife to the man. However, despite a majority of mamono in the Zipangu Region being much more gentle than their counterparts in the rest of the world, there are still a few (especially the Ushi-Oni) that are known to violently assault men in pursuit of intercourse. The Zipangu region is home to many monsters who make their lairs in mountainous regions. Those traveling over high peaks should be on the lookout for oni caves and tengu eyries. Shinobi villages deep within the mountainous areas of the Zipangu Region are the places where mercenary ninja kunoichi monster girls live and train; once a kunoichi finds a man that strikes her fancy, she will bring him back with her Kunoichi profile. To eschew the mountains and stay at home isn't much more of a guarantee of safety, however; jurougumo and kejourou geishas provocatively solicit human streets, and even inside the home, your lantern or umbrella might suddenly sprout tits and attack you. Some regions in Zipangu do resist coexistence with monsters, hosting monster-slayers such as the Amanomiya clan. This gave rise to the only named character from Zipangu in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia: Amanomiya Koyoi. Book Information :Refer to: MGE-1; Zipangu and Early settings info; Zipangu Region Zipangu, MGE-1 Zipangu, Kingdom of the Sun The Beautiful Yokai A Utopia where humans and monsters intermix Zipangu Region; Early settings info Native Species Akaname.jpg|Akaname Blue Oni 0.jpg|Blue Oni Chochin-Obake 0.jpg|Chochin-Obake Crow Tengu 0.jpg|Crow Tengu Gyoubu Danuki 0.jpg|Gyoubu Danuki Inari 0.jpg|Inari 303 ittan-momen L.jpg|Ittan-momen Jurougumo 0.jpg|Jurougumo Kappa 0.jpg|Kappa Kamaitachi_0.jpg|Kamaitachi 265_karakasaobake_L.jpg|Karakasa-Obake 266 kejourou L.jpg|Kejourou Kitsune-bi 0.jpg|Kitsune-bi Kitsune-Tsuki 0.jpg|Kitsune-tsuki Kunoichi 0.jpg|Kunoichi Nekomata 0.jpg|Nekomata 327_nurarihyon_L.jpg|Nurarihyon Nureonago 0.jpg|Nureonago 326_ochimusha_L.jpg|Ochimusha Oomukade 0.jpg|Oomukade 310 otohime L.jpg|Otohime 291 raiju L.jpg|Raiju Red Oni 0.JPG|Red Oni Ryu 0.jpg|Ryu Shirohebi 0.jpg|Shirohebi 342 tsurara onna L.jpg|Tsurara-onna Umi Osho l.jpg|Umi Osho 304 unagi joro L.jpg|Unagi Joro Ushi-Oni 0.jpg|Ushi-Oni Yuki-Onna 0.jpg|Yuki-Onna References Category:Locations Category:Setting *Zipangu